


Making him happy

by Salambo06 (orphan_account)



Series: Fic Giveaway [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Army Doctor John, First Kiss, Getting Together, James POV, Jolto, M/M, Memories, pinning, sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: “Are you sure you want to know?” The Major asked.Sherlock nodded, “Yes.”“It won’t make it better,” the man replied, wincing as he shifted on the hospital bed, “or easier.”“I know,” Sherlock murmured.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanetti (lereya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lereya/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> So this is the first of ten fics for my latest Fic Giveaway, and this one is for Vanetti who requested Jolto!  
> This is my first try at this pairing, so I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Pauline
> 
> Thank you to [Heather](http://snogbox1.tumblr.com/) for her job as a beta !  
> [My Tumblr](http://johnlockfulfillment.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Now**

Sherlock waited for the two nurses at the desk to leave before passing the open doors. He glanced at the empty hallway and disappeared into room 304 before anyone could come back. He closed the door quietly, his eyes finding the sleeping figure on the bed, and he breathed out slowly. There was still time to turn around and forget about all this. He had no right to be here, and surely the man would be angry once he realised Sherlock was here. _He has every right to be_ , Sherlock thought but let go of the door handle. He had made up his mind days ago, and he wouldn’t leave without having tried first.

He remained standing, listening closely for any sound coming from the hallway, but the nurse wasn’t due for another hour or more. They should have the time to talk. If the Major was going to wake up, of course.

Sherlock considered shaking him awake for a second, but he decided against it. Better not to make things worse than they already were. He didn’t know the man well enough and normally, he wouldn’t care, but there was something about the Major that made the knot in his stomach twist and tighten.

“I knew you’d come,” came the Major’s voice, too loud in the quiet room.

Sherlock didn’t move, remaining silent as the Major opened his eyes and turned his head to face him. He looked even more tired than he had at the wedding, Sherlock noticed, and he wondered for a moment what he looked like himself.

“Are you sure you want to know?” The Major asked.

Sherlock nodded, “Yes.”

“It won’t make it better,” the man replied, wincing as he shifted on the hospital bed, “or easier.”

“I know,” Sherlock murmured.

They stared at each other for long seconds, their breathing echoing inside the room.

“If you’re sure.” Sherlock nodded again. “Alright.”

Major James Sholto sat up on his bed, glanced at him one more time and started to talk.

 

______ 

**Then**

James pushed the improvised pub’s door and smiled as the sound of laughter and music filled the air. He missed the days in London, going out at night to pubs with his friends. He could still remember the few mornings he had woken up without remembering a single thing about the night before. _No more of that now_ , he thought with another smile. He was an Army Major now, he was responsible for many lives and couldn’t pass out drunk during duty. Still, nothing was keeping him from sharing a nice evening with his men.

“Major! I wasn’t sure you’d come!” A voice called from his right and he turned to face his officer.

“I did promise, didn’t I?”

“You did, you did,” Phil replied before handing him a drink, “Beer?”

James nodded, taking the glass and sipping at the drink slowly, “So, how did you all pull this off?”

He looked around, taking in the bar and few bottles behind it, the improvised bartender filling drink after drink.

“Anything can be done when you ask the right person,” Phil replied, winking at him.

James laughed, taking another sip of his drink as he followed the officer to his table. He recognized three other men, even if no one belonged to his regiment. He replied to their warm greetings before sitting down next to an unknown figure. He barely had the time to study the man before he was extending his hand, “Captain John Watson,” the man said with a smile.

“Major James Sholto,” James replied, shaking the offered hand.

“So Majors know how to have fun too?” John asked before winking at him, and James looked back at his drink.

“We do, yes.” He took another sip, feeling John’s eyes still fixed on him. “Recently deployed?” He asked, not remembering having heard about Captain Watson before. 

“Yes. Army doctor,” John explained, “I’ve just been deployed to this base.”

“A med?” James asked with a smile, “That’s good. We always need new doctors on the field.”

John smiled at him again, a different smile, James couldn’t help but notice.

“That’s all I want, to help people.”

They fell silent again, both of them sipping their drinks, and James forced himself to focus back on the other men around the table. He vaguely listened to their conversation, something about their next mission on the field, but his mind was already elsewhere. He couldn’t help but glance at John again, the Captain still enjoying his drink next to him, and James let his eyes detailed his face more closely. John couldn’t be more than thirty years old, probably  fresh from med school and obviously eager to start saving lives.

James smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” John asked, startling him.

“I was just thinking about my own first few  months here,” James replied quickly.

“Oh,” John breathed out, setting down his drink before staring back at him. “I was hoping I was the one making you smile.”

Well, that wasn’t subtle, James thought, but at the same time felt something warm spread throughout his chest.

“Why would you made me smile?” James asked, carefully treading into John’s game.

“Don’t know,” John replied, smiling back at him. “You were the one staring, you know.”

James remained silent, refusing to look away. He knew how to flirt, had flirted with many men and women, but still, it all felt like something brilliantly new. “I know.”

John’s smile widened, his legs shifting under the table and his foot coming to rest directly against James’. “So, anyone waiting for you at home?” John asked, making James laugh. He felt the warmth expand to his entire body as John started laughing too, and he silently thanked Phil for making him come tonight.

“No, no one waiting for me at home.”

John licked his lips before saying “Good.” and James was laughing again.

James wasn’t sure how long they remained there, talking, or rather flirting, but it seemed like the evening would never end. John came from a divorced family and it seemed that it had wrecked more than one person, including himself. He didn’t linger, and James knew not to push it, but it didn’t take great detective skill to realise John hadn’t any real attachment at home. _Just like me_ , James had thought but had stopped himself from going further than that. By the time they both stood up and followed their group outside, James was starting to feel nervous about the whole thing. It was ridiculous. He was a grown man, and John just as much. But still, he looked up at the night sky and listened as everyone made their goodbyes.

It didn’t take long before John’s voice was forcing him to look back down, “It was nice meeting you, James.”

He offered his hand again and James shook it slowly, “You too, John.”

They lingered for a few extra seconds before letting go.

“Major, you’ coming?” Phil called, already walking away and James looked at him before sighing.

“I’ll probably see you around, Captain.”

John smiled, clasping both hands behind his back, “I hope so, Major.”

James smiled back at him, remaining still for another second before walking away. He could feel John’s eyes on him all the way back to the camp.

_____

Two entire weeks went by before James ran into John again. Or, to be exact, before John found him again.

James had been sitting at his office, going through the usual paperwork when someone had knocked on the door. “Come in,” he answered, not looking up.

“Major Sholto, I’m your new captain.”

James didn’t need to look up to know exactly who was standing in front of him. He allowed himself a moment to breathe in before standing, “Captain Watson. At ease.”

John relaxed, a small smile blooming on his lips, “I have been transferred to your command, Major.”

“You will be a valuable addition to our regiment, Captain.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Silence fell upon them and James almost asked him, _This changes everything, right?_ Almost.

“Has someone shown you your new quarters?” he asked instead.

“An officer is waiting outside,” John explained.

“You’re dismissed then,” James replied, allowing himself to smile. “Welcome, Captain.”

“Thank you, Major.”

John lingered for a second, eyes fixed on him, but he turned around and left the office without another word.

_This changes everything, right?_

 ____

James couldn’t had been more wrong and right at the same time.

In the three weeks since John had joined his regiment, James had crossed his path at least once a day. Sometimes they only walked past each other, exchanging a quick glance and nod, and James had learned to appreciate these furtive meetings. For some reason, he had taken the habit of noticing something new about John every time, from the shape of his lips when he smiled to the flex of his fingers when their bodies almost brushed.

If at first James had tried to fool himself, to ignore what it all meant, he was more and more confronted with the simple and yet devastating fact that he was falling in love.

He had chosen to ignore it, choosing to become friends with John instead, but it was getting harder and harder to sit next to John and not wonder what his skin smelled like, tasted like under his lips. It was insane, and even dangerous, but James found there was nothing he could do about it.

Sometimes, James wondered if John felt the same. He watched as John smiled and laughed and glanced at him, his hands clasped on his lap and his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. He watched as John sat closer during meetings or during late evenings at the ‘pub’. He watched as John progressively started to call him James again, bumping into him three, four times a day and sometimes lingering in his office far longer than necessary.

James watched and wondered, but never, not once, dared to asked the question haunting his sleepless nights.

___

It happened five months after the day John knocked at his door.

James had been in a meeting, talking too fast and trying to put order to the chaos of this war, when an officer rushed in. _There’s been an attack, an entire team is missing_.

“What team?” James had asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it anyway. _The Captain’s team, Sir._

____

“He woke up an hour ago,” the nurse told him as they made their way to the infirmary. “It’s nothing too serious, and he should be up and running tomorrow.”

“Are you certain?” James asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice.

“Yes, Major,” the nurse smiled. “He even diagnosed himself.”

James shook his head, “Of course he did.”

They stopped in front of the curtain and James could discern of the shape of John’s body behind them. “Captain Watson, you have a visitor.”

“Finally,” John replied and James couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“Go ahead,” the nurse smiled before pushing the curtain open.

“James,” John smiled, sitting up on his bed.

James waited until he heard the nurse walk away before approaching the bed, “John, are you alright?”

“Never been better,” John replied with a laugh but his smile died as he stared up into James’s eyes. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“You went missing for two days,” James said in a breath.

“But I’m back, now.”

James closed his eyes, the sudden urge to touch, to kiss, overwhelming him.

“James,” John whispered, forcing him to open his eyes again. “I’m back. I’m fine.”

He reached for him, extending his arm, and James was stepping closer before he could stop himself. John immediately took his shaking hand, his thumb stroking his palm slowly as he whispered again, “I’m back.”

“John,” James said in a breath, not certain what he was trying to say, but John seemed to understand and he forced him down on the bed. James kept his eyes fixed on him, refusing to let the moment slip away. He had been too scared, unable to focus, to think about anything else but John bleeding out in the desert for the past forty-eight hours, and he needed to feel him, alive, _alive_.

“What can I do to make you smile again,” John asked in a whisper and it almost made the entire thing just a little less unbearable. “James, can I-”

James nodded, “Please.”

He only had the time to see John smile before he was leaning in and kissing him, and James forgot about everything else entirely.

____

John was the kind of man who laughed in bed, and it only made James fall a little bit more in love each time.

John laughed, a warm, uncontrollable laugh, when James couldn’t take his shirt off without falling off the too-narrow army bed.

John laughed, a weak, desperate laugh, when James kissed over his pulse point, fingers sliding down his chest.

John laughed, a ragged, breathless laugh,  when James moaned and gasped incoherent words and sentences, their naked bodies pressed together and their breathing melting into one.

John laughed, a warm, loving laugh, when James whispered _I love you_ against his lips, pushing into him slowly, their hips rolling together.

John laughed in his bed and James made sure to make the sound his, over and over again.

____

 In the end, James should have known they could never last.

_____

“Hey,” James whispered, his hand sliding up and down John’s arm.

“James?” John asked before coughing loudly.

“Shhh, don’t talk.” He smiled as John instinctively turned toward him. “You’re alright now.”

“What happened?” John asked in a murmur, closing his eyes.

“You got shot, the shoulder,” James explained, unable to keep the teary edge in his voice away. “It took forever to bring you back, and you spent hours on the operation table.”

John opened his eyes again, glancing down at his shoulder, “My men?”

“Phil and Tom died,” James replied, knowing it was useless to beat around the bush. John’s entire body shivered and he shifted closer. “I’m sorry,” James whispered, leaning down to kiss his closed eyelids.

“They both had wives and kids back home.”

“I know,” James whispered. They remained silent for a long moment, James trying to find the right words as John seemed to fall back asleep. “John, you have to go back.”

He felt more than he saw John frown, “Back where?”

“London.”

John pulled away, “No.”

“You can’t operate anymore, John. I’m sorry, but the army is sending you back home with a pension.”

He caught John’s hand in his, still not quite believing he would have to let him go.

“Can’t you do anything?”

James shook his head, “I’ve tried everything.”

“But I can’t go back,” John said, sounding more and more alarmed, “I have nothing back there. I can’t leave, can’t leave you.”

James pulled himself up and leant down again to kiss him, claiming these lips he now knew by heart. “I’ll visit every time I have leave,” he whispered, not pulling away.

“Please, don’t make me go.”

“I don’t want this either, John.” He kissed him again, a long, lingering kiss. “I want you here, need you here with me.”

“Then I’ll stay,” John replied, cupping his face. “I could stay.”

James smiled but saw in his lover’s eyes that they both knew.

 

_I love you._

_I’m going to miss you._

_Please, don’t forget about me._

_____ 

He should have known, really.

_____

**Now**

“You know what happened next,” the Major said and Sherlock nodded.

He couldn’t look at him, couldn’t face the man who had once meant everything to John, and not feel the overwhelming pang of jealousy growing inside him.

“You should tell him, you know.” Sherlock looked away but didn’t reply. “I’ve made the mistake of letting him go. Don’t do the same. Don’t give up on him.”

Sherlock turned around, the need to flee taking all the space inside his head.

“He deserves some happiness, don’t you think?” The Major called again. “It’s you, Sherlock Holmes. You’re the one who makes him happy now.”

“You still love him,” Sherlock said, the knot in his chest making it hard to breathe.

He heard James laugh, a resigned laugh that filled the room, “I don’t think I will ever be able to stop.”

Sherlock closed his eyes, forced himself to breathe and walked out of the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are really appreciated :)
> 
> [I do fic commission now](http://johnlockfulfillment.tumblr.com/tagged/fic-commission)


End file.
